LLDPE-copolymers of ethylene with α-olefins, such as propene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene or 1-octene, can be prepared, for example, using classical Ziegler-Natta catalysts based on titanium or else by means of metallocenes.
WO2007/037836 A1 and WO2007/101053 A1 refer to hybrid catalyst systems using two different metallocene catalysts for the production of bimodal polyethylene. The inventions refer to metallocene-based catalyst system which can produce high molecular weight polyethylene with low levels of long chain branching and to other metallocene-based catalyst systems which are more responsive to hydrogen and produce low molecular weight polyethylene.
WO2007/012406 relates to a process for preparing a bimodal polyethylene polyethylene copolymer wherein the polymer comprises an high molecular weight component and a low molecular weight component. The polymerization is carried out in the presence of low amount of water or carbon dioxide. The low molecular weight component has a comonomer content of 0-1.5 mol %, while the higher molecular weight component has a comonomer content ranging from 0 to 15% by mol.
WO 2005/103095 relates to a polyethylene which comprises ethylene homopolymer and/or copolymer with alkenes obtained by using two single site catalyst component and having a distribution of molecular weigh comprised between 5 and 50. This document is silent about the amount of comonomer that can be present in the polymer.
WO2005/103096 relates to a polyethylene which comprises ethylene homopolymer and/or copolymer with alkenes obtained by using two single site catalyst component and having a distribution of molecular weigh comprised between 3 and 30.